Cardcaptor Taisenki
by White Hunter
Summary: Sakura, with her family and friends, are taking a trip to Tokyo. But what Sakura doesn't realize is that she will be dragged into an adventure with Kogenta of the Byakko. R
1. Chapter 1

Card Captors Taisenki

White hunter here, okay I do not, and I mean DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura or Onmyou Taisenki.

#9#

Sakura, Le and the gang thought that the adventure of capturing the Clow cards was finally over. But what they didn't know was that there was an even greater threat, which might possibly destroy the world. They must team up with creatures to defeat this darkness that threatens their world.

#9#

A girl stood standing in front of a tree, with autumn colored leaves falling around her. Her hair was a light brown and her eyes were green, she was wearing her pink pajamas. A bell was heard through the air, the girl turns around to see who was behind her and saw no one.

The bell was heard again and without warning a shoji flew right in front of the girl. The tree disappeared and the sky changed into a white and grey color, the girl stares at shoji as a shadow appears behind it.

The shadow turns its head towards Sakura, with its eyes flashing red. Just then the sky started to turn black, and a dark claw started to come towards the girl. The shoji doors opened and soon a bright light emanated from within it. The darkness fell back and the girl started to walk towards the light, a voice suddenly sounded from within the light.

"Are you the one, the one who summoned the Great Byakko no Kogenta?" asked the voice from within the light.

Before the girl could answer the question, she suddenly heard someone call her name.

Scene change

Slowly the girl opened her eyes and was soon staring into a face of the guardian of the book of Clow, Kero who was in his borrowed form.

"Sakura wake up" Kero said as he shook the girls shoulder.

Sakura slowly wakes up as she soon sits up and rubs her eyes. Ever since the capturing of the cards and her becoming the master of them, things have gone back to normal. That was, until she started having that strange dream.

Sakura sat up in bed with a yawn with her stretching her arms out.

"Morning Kero" Sakura said as she swung her legs out of bed. "Boy I sure am glad that school is over this summer."

"You said it" Kero said with a nod of his head "The whole summer on nothing to do but lay around at home."

"Actually Kero, dad had decided to have a summer vacation in Japan Tokyo." Sakura said as she stood up and started changing her cloths.

"Now that's what I call a vacation!" shouted Kero in excitement.

"I know" Sakura said once she slips on her long sleeve orange shirt her head. "And Dad said that I can invite my two friends with me as well."

"Oh, really?" asked Kero with a curious look on his face. "Who are you inviting any way's Sakura?"

"I'm Inviting Madison and Li" Sakura said as she pulls on her light brown shorts. "Julian is also coming along as well."

"Did you ask Madison and Li yet?" asked Kero as he flew over to Sakura's bedroom desk and sat down on it.

"I just asked them yesterday, and they said yes" Sakura said as she braded some of her short, yet long, hair on top of her head. "We'll be leaving this afternoon, but Kero I've been this strange dream."

"About what?" asked Kero as he looks at Sakura with a serious look on his face. "What kind of dream did you have?"

"I…don't know" Sakura said as she looks up at her bedroom ceiling. "I was standing under a tree and the leaves were falling all around me. A shoji appeared in front of me with a shadow; it had a tail and a bell that hung on its tail. But the rest of his body was hard to make out."

"Any thing else about your dream?" asked Kero, as he became more interested about Sakura's dream.

"Yeah" Sakura said as she looks at her guardian beast. "There was this darkness in the sky, and a huge dark claw was coming towards me. Then the shoji opened and the darkness was repelled back into the shadows. I walked into the light that came from the shoji, and this voice asked me this strange question. It said 'Are you the one who summoned the Great Byakko no Kogenta?'"

"Kogenta?" asked Kero in confusion "Who the heck is Kogenta?"

"I don't know" Sakura said in a thoughtful way as she started packing her things. "But, isn't Byakko one of the four guardian's that protects the west gate of Kyoto?"

"Yeah your right" Kero said as he crosses his arms over his chest.

The two friends went into complete silence as they thought over the dream that Sakura had.

Airport

Sakura and the others soon boarded the plane that will take them to Tokyo. Sakura told Madison and Li all about her dream from last night. Li went into thought as he tried to figure out what the dream was about.

"Could it be a new Clow card?" asked Madison in a quiet voice.

"I doubt it" whispered Kero from Sakura's purse. "Yue and I would have known of another card."

"Then there's this darkness" Li said as he came into the conversation. "You said that the only form it took was a large, dark claw, hand right?"

Sakura nodded her head yes then looks outside the airplane window. Just then, she saw some kind of bird flying outside her window. She rubs her eyes and looks again, and saw that it was gone.

'_Was that…a Bird?_' thought Sakura with a confused look on her face.

Tokyo Airport

Sakura had soon made it to Tokyo as they disembark and were now walking around the airport. Sakura was amazed by how many people there were in this place.

"There are so many people here" she said as she walks around a little but wasn't looking where she was going.

Before she knew it, Sakura had bumped into a person and they both fell to the ground. Sakura sat up as did the other person.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" Sakura said with embarrassment as she looks at the person.

"That's okay" the person said as he sat up.

Sakura saw that the person was a twelve year old boy with brown hair and violet eyes. He stood up and held out his hand for Sakura.

"Are you okay Miss?" he asked as he helps Sakura up onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Sakura said with a nod of her head.

"Sakura!" called Tory as he and the others came running up to her "You shouldn't go wondering off like that."

"Sorry" Sakura with a blush on her face.

"Um…" the boy said in a shy tone. "Are you the Avalon family that my grandfather told me to get?"

"Yes we are" Sakura's dad said with a nod of his head.

"I'm Riku Tachibana" the boy said as he bows to Sakura's dad. "My grandfather could come to greet because he was busy, so he sent me to welcome you and take you to our apartment."

"That's very kind of you" Sakura's dad said with a smile on his face. "Well then, shall we go?"

"Yes!" shouted Sakura and the gang.

It was a long walk to Riku's house but everyone enjoyed themselves as they looked at some of relics that were in Tokyo.

"Um…" Riku said as he started talking to Sakura. "Excuse me for asking, but where's you're mother?"

At Riku's question Sakura looks to the ground in sadness. "My mother died…a long time ago" she said in a quiet voice. "I was only three years, so I don't remember much about her."

"Same here" Riku said with a sad smile on his face. "But I lost both my parents when I was also three years old, and I don't remember much about."

"So you're grandfather is the only family member you have?" asked Sakura with sympathy.

"Yeah" Riku said with a nod of his head. "But I also have a lot of friends, so I don't feel so lonely any more. And it's all thanks to one of my special friends that I met a few months ago."

"What was your friend's name?" asked Sakura out of curiosity.

"His name was Kogenta" Riku said with a smile.

At the mention of that name Sakura stops with a surprised look on her face. Riku noticed the look on Sakura's face and stops to look at her.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku in a concerned voice.

"N-nothing" Sakura said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Hey Riku" Li called as he came up to Riku's apartment. "I this you're apartment?"

"Yeah" Riku said as he walks up to Li and the group. "I'll show you to you're rooms if you want."

"Thanks" Julian said with a smile.

Sakura followed to others into the front yard but stops, for she felt a powerful presence within Riku's yard. Li also felt it and ran up to Sakura.

"Did you just sense something?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah" Sakura said with a nod of her head. "But where is it coming from?"

Just then a bell was heard behind them and they quickly turned around to face the sound. What they saw really surprised them, for under a cherry blossom tree a shadowy figure stood. Sakura and Li couldn't make out what the person looked liked, but they saw a tail with a bell at the end.

"W-who are you?" asked Sakura in a nerves voice as she looked strait into the red eyes of the being.

The person just looked at Sakura and Li, than soon turns away from them. Then without warning the figure disappeared without a trace.

"Who was that?" asked Sakura in a scared tone.

"The most important thing to wonder is _what_, was it" Li said as he and Sakura shared a look that held confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captors Taisenki

White hunter here, okay I do not, and I mean DO NOT own Card Captor Sakura or Onmyou Taisenki.

#9#

Sakura was standing under the same tree again. Leaves that were autumn colored were flouting down around her. Sakura slowly held her right hand up to the falling leaves. One of the leaves landed on her hand, it suddenly glowed in a blue light. The leaf soon changed into some kind of device. Sakura holds the device in her right hand as she looks at it. It was a white device with blue patterns and a black screen, which was inside a blue circle. The screen was rimed with polish gold. It had red buttons that were dotted near the edge of the screen.

'_What is this?_' thought Sakura as she turns it around in her hand.

Just then, the same bell rang out around her. Sakura looks towards the tree and saw the same shadow again. It was standing under the tree with its back against the trunk of the tree.

"Who are you?" she asked as she took a step towards the shadow.

The shadow turns its head towards her. Sakura saw that the face was in shadow, for the sun's ray's never touched its face. Sakura only saw red ruby eyes with pupils in them.

The shadow took a step forward to Sakura. Slowly Sakura did as well and soon the two of them were up close to each other. The shadow was taller than Sakura. Sakura's emerald green eyes were locked with the shadow's red ones. Slowly the two of them raised their left and right hands towards each other. Their fingers touched each other for a moment, and Sakura felt a jolt of power flow through her, than everything went dark before her eyes.

Real world

Sakura quickly sat up with a jolt and quickly looks around. She was in the apartment that she and her family were staying at in Tokyo. Madison was still sleeping on the futon right beside Sakura's.

Kero woke up to Sakura's movement, for he had slept on her futon last night.

"Hey Sakura" he said as he flew up onto Sakura's shoulder. "You're up awfully early."

"I had another strange dream Kero." Sakura said as she looks over at her guardian friend. "I saw a figure in shadow and all I could see was its eyes."

"Any thing else strange?" asked Kero with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah," Sakura said as she looks down at the covers of her bed. "There was this strange device in my hands. It was the size of a hand gun, but it was flat with no pistol. It had a small black screen on it and it was white, with blue patterns on it. And that's about it."

"I see," Kero said as he flouted up in the air and went into deep thought.

Madison soon woke up and saw Sakura in deep thought.

"Morning Sakura" she said with a smile on her face.

Sakura came out of her daze and looks over at her best friend. "Oh, morning Madison" Sakura said as she smiles back at Madison.

"Morning Madison," Kero said as he also came out of his train of thoughts.

"What were you two thinking about?" asked Madison as she sat on her futon.

"Last-night I had a strange dream." Sakura said as she looks down at the ground. "Although I don't know what it means."

Just then a knock was heard was heard and Kero quickly hid under Sakura's covers.

"Come in!" called Sakura.

The shoji door opened to revile Riku. "Good morning you two," he said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," Sakura and Madison said with bright smiles on their faces.

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready and you can come down when ever you want." Riku said with a bow then turns away from the door.

"Thank you!" called Sakura and Madison.

The two best friends started changing their cloths. Sakura was wearing a short sleeve green shirt with a hood at the back, and brown shorts.

Madison was wearing a sleeveless white shit with a blue stripe coming around the front, and a short jean shirt. Sakura helped Madison braid her long hair. Sakura and Madison were soon down stairs, and were eating with Le, Tory, Julian, and Sakura's father. Riku and his Grandfather were also eating with them.

Sakura would always talk with Le and share funny stories with him. Le and Riku had some how winded up being friends, and would talk to each other once in a while. Sakura excused herself from the table and runs back up stairs to get Kero.

"Hey Kero," She said as she saw the guardian beast on the futon. "Riku is going to show us around town, and I was wondering if you like to come with us?"

"Sure," Kero said with a nod of his head.

Sakura walks over to suitcase and took out a fanny-pack and puts it around her waist. Kero flew into the back pocket of the fanny-pack and Sakura slowly zips it up, but made sure to leave a hole so Kero can breathe.

Sakura soon came down stairs and met up with Riku, Le and Madison. Le was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, brown pants and black shoes.

"You three ready to go?" asked Riku as he steps out on to the porch.

Madison, Le, and Sakura nodded their heads yes and they all soon walked out the door. Sakura and Madison put on their shoes that they had left outside. Sakura was wearing white runners while Madison was wearing brown shoes.

The four of them were about to right down the street, until a girl came running up to them.

"Riku wait up!" she shouted as she came up to them.

"Oh, Momo-Chan," Riku said as he saw the girl.

"Where are you going with these people?" the girl, Momo, asked as she looks at Sakura, Madison, and Le with a curious look.

Sakura got a good look at Momo. She saw that Momo was wearing a candy striped white and red shirt, blue jean skirt, long legged shocks and red runners. Momo had short pink hair and gray blue eyes. And around Momo's waist was a fanny pack.

"These were the people that I told you about." Riku said with a smile then turns to Sakura and the group. "Everyone, this is my childhood friend Momo-Chan."

"Hi!" said Sakura, Le, and Madison politely.

"Momo-Chan these are my guests, Sakura, Le, and Madison."

"Nice to me you," Momo said with a smile.

"I was just going to show them around our city, do you want to come?" asked Riku as he looks at Momo.

"Sure." Momo said with a nod of her head.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Riku said then turns to the small shrine.

Sakura looks at what Riku was doing and saw him doing hand signs in front of the shrine. Sakura could faintly make out the words that Riku was saying.

"Shin, Kan, Da, Ri." Riku said as he moves his right hand from right, up, left, and down.

After that Riku looks over at Sakura and the group.

"You ready to go?" asked Riku with a smile.

"Hai!" everyone shouted everyone and they soon followed Riku and Momo.

Sakura, Madison, and Le saw many things that they never seen before. Riku and Momo showed the group their school, the town, the lake, etc.

"This place is so amazing." Sakura said as she looks around.

"I'll say." Madison said as she filled everything, with Sakura, on her camera recorder. "This place has some things that our town doesn't have."

"I also have something I want to show you guys." Riku said as they walked down a street full of apartments.

"What's that?" asked Le with a curious look on his face.

"It's the place where I first met my friend." Riku said as he had a far off distant look on his face.

"You mean Kogenta?" asked Sakura with a curious look on her face.

"Yeah," Riku said with a small smile.

The soon came to a Bamboo forest that was between two apartments.

"I never see this place before." Madison said with a confused look on her face.

"Riku?" asked Momo with a sad look on her face.

"It's alright." Riku said with a smile.

Soon the five of them were walking through the bamboo forest. Sakura suddenly felt a strong presents all around her, and so did Le. Sakura, Madison and Le soon saw a shrine gate ahead of them.

"This place?" asked Sakura once they walked past the shrine gate.

"This is the place were I first met Kogenta." Riku said as he looks at the shrine ahead of them.

"But…what's a shrine doing here?" asked Le as he stood at Riku's right side.

"Well…"Riku started but stopped and quickly turns around.

Without warning, Riku threw some sort of card down the path. And the card burst into flames as it was shot near the ground.

"W-what!?" cried Sakura in surprise but was interrupted when dark blur shot up into the air.

Everyone gasped as it landed in front of them. What stood in front of them was a dark creature with black bat wings on its back. It stood on four legs with long red claws on each of its paws. Its face was a cross between a Dragon and a snake, with it fork tongue flicking out of its mouth. It had spikes going down its spin that were the same blood red. The creature's tail was shaped like a crocodile's tail, and on top of its head were two spiked horns.

The creature was the size of a huge lion.

"What is that think!?" shouted Le in surprise.

"A demon!" shouted Riku as he answered Le's question.

"But I thought the Kimon's were closed!" shouted Momo with fear.

"Kimon?" asked Sakura in a quiet voice.

Without warning the demon shot towards Riku and the group. Riku was about to throw another card out at creature, but was taken off guard as a golden blur past by him. Before he could identify what it was the blur quickly sprouted huge wings. The blur soon reviled itself to be a huge lion with metal collar around its neck with a red stone in the middle. On the lion's head was a metal helmet with the same red stone and on the lion's left ear was an earring.

The lion had pounced on to the creature and soon the two of them were fighting with one another.

"Kero!" shouted Sakura with surprise.

"You know that lion?" asked Riku in a surprise tone.

"Uh…well…" Sakura started but never got to finish.

Another one of those creatures came out of nowhere and leaped at Sakura and group. Riku quickly threw another one of those cards at the creature. The card turned into a blue light and slashed right through the creature. The creature disappeared in a dark mist.

The same thing happened to the other creature as Kero used his fire attack on it. Every thing was quiet again at the shrine ground. Sakura ran up to Kero to make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Kero said as he answers Sakura's question.

Riku came up to Sakura and Kero with a confused look on his face. Momo was right behind him with Le and Madison brining up the rear.

"Sakura…who's this?" asked Riku as he looks at the girl.

"This is Keroberous," Sakura said as she introduced Riku to her friend.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you two." Kero said with a nerves grin.

"No, that's Okay." Riku said with a shake of his head. "I was just a little surprised."

Sakura was confused on how well Riku was taking this in. "You mean…you're not afraid of him."

"No, for compared to the demons I face he doesn't look scary at all." Riku said with a smile on his face, but it soon turned into a frown. "I also had a feeling that you aren't a normal person, are you?"

Sakura, Kero, Madison, and Le were surprised to hear what Riku had said. They looked at one another, and soon Sakura started telling Momo and Riku about her life as a Cardcaptor. About her opening the Book of Clow by accident, how she met Kero, and how she got dragged into capturing the cards that held powerful spirits that cause trouble. She soon told them about how she had to face Yue in the final judgment and had to change the cards into star cards.

Once she finished her story Riku and Momo had the look of amazement on their faces.

"So what you're saying is that you have magical powers?" asked Riku as he tried to piece the story together.

"That's right kid." Kero said with a nod of his head.

"Amazing" Momo said in bewilderedment.

"What about you Riku?" asked Sakura out of curiosity. "What was your life like?"

"Well…" Riku started but stopped as he saw movement to his right. "There are more of them!"

Everyone was soon surrounded by the same creatures that they had faced earlier. They we're blocking the path that leads back to the apartments.

The creatures started advancing towards them. Sakura quickly took out her key and holds it out in front of her.

"Key of the star's with powers burning bright. Revile the staff, and shine your light, RELEASE!"

As Sakura said the chant the key started turning into the star staff. Sakura quickly grabs her staff and throws out one of her cards.

"Wood!" she shouted as she touches he staff to the card.

The creatures were soon ensnared in a tangle of vines that had shot out from the ground. Riku threw more of his cards as they cut down the demons, and Le was using his sword to cut down the demons as well.

Kero stood in front of Momo and Madison to protect them from the creatures. Every creature that Sakura, Riku, and Le cut down disappeared into a dark mist would always be replaced by another one of them.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Le as he slashes at one of the creatures.

"These demons must have a boss somewhere!" shouted Riku as he threw another one of his cards.

"So we just have to find the boss and destroy it." Kero said before he used his fire attack on one of the creatures.

"Right" Riku said with a nod of his head, then looks to the shrine. "But we might need a little more help."

"You mean there's someone who can help us in that Shrine?" asked Sakura as she looks over at the shrine.

"Yes," Riku said with another nod of his head.

"Alright," Sakura said with a determined look on her face.

She soon ran towards the shrine without hesitation. "Keep them distracted long enough, while I get some help!"

"You got it!" shouted Le and Kero with a nod of their heads.

"Wait!" shouted Riku but had to dodge one of the creatures that almost pined him to the ground.

Sakura soon came to the shrine and opens the door, then walks in. She was disappointed that no one was here but soon saw something that caught her eyes. On a small counter was a small device. It was the same device that she saw in her dream.

"This is…" she started but pauses. "What is it?"

Sakura slowly walks towards the device, as if she were in a trance. The wand was in her left hand as she slowly touches the device with her right hand. A Jolt went right through her body after she touched it; slowly she lifts the device up towards her face.

"What…was that?" she asked her self as she looks down at the device in her hands.

Just then she heard a scream and she quickly ran out of the Shrine. Sakura gasped as she saw her friends being attacked by one of the demons, but this one was a lot bigger than the others. The demon had pined both Le and Riku to the ground.

"Le!" shouted Sakura in worry.

Riku struggled underneath the demons hold and Kero was busy at keeping the other demons away from Momo and Madison. Le could feel his breath being pushed out of him. Riku soon shouts out to Sakura.

"Sakura listen!" he shouted as he squirmed underneath the demon's hold. "That device in your right hand is called a Drive! Swing the Drive around to call upon a Shikigami!"

"In which direction!?" shouted Sakura in question.

"In any direction, just turn the screen of the Drive towards you!" shouted Riku again before he cry's out in pain.

Sakura didn't know what to do for this was all happening too fast for her. Just then she remembered the hand signs that Riku had used at the smaller shrine that was at his house.

'_I just hope it works,_' Thought Sakura in her head.

She quickly did what Riku told her as pushes the screen of the Drive towards here, then started swinging the Drive.

"Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!" she shouted as she swung the Drive right, up, left, down.

Then without warning Sakura was blinded by a bright light.

"Sakura!" shouted Madison as she looks over at her friend.

Another world

Sakura slowly opens her eyes and saw that she was in a world with Shoji flying everywhere. Sakura was scared and confused at the same time.

"What is this place!?" she shouted in a scared voice.

Just then, one of the Shoji stopped right in front of her. A shadow appeared behind the Shoji. Sakura could make out the outline of the shadow. The shadow had a tail with a bell at the end as it stood strait with its arms crossed over its chest.

"Was it you?" a voice said from behind the Shoji, "The one who has summoned the Great Kogenta of the Byakko clan?"

"I…uh…" Sakura started but could find her voice to answer the question.

The shadow turns it head towards her, as two glowing red eyes appeared on its face.

"Well…" the shadow said in an inpatient voice. "Are you going to make a contract, or not!?"

"A…contract?" asked Sakura in a small voice.

"That Drive called me here!" the voice growled in anger.

Sakura quickly looks down at the Drive in her hands, then back at the shadow. "Uh…right," she said with a nerves smile on her face.

"I'll ask you again, what do you want with me!?" shouted the voice again.

Sakura cringes at the force the voices shouted at. She soon calms down as she took a deep breath then answers the voices question, while looking strait at the shadow.

"Please…help me save my friends from those demons." She said in a pleading voice.

"If that's the contract you want to make then fine." The voice said with anticipation. "Call out my name, that's Kogenta of the Byakko!"

"Kogenta," Sakura said quietly as the name that the voice said rang a bell in her head.

"I can't hear you" The voice said as the shadow turns its head to the side.

Sakura knew that this was important and she had to save her friends. Sakura took in a deep breath and shouted out the name again.

"Kogenta of the Byakko!" she shouted as she glares at the shadow. "I form a contract with you!"

The shadow looks towards Sakura with a fang smirk on his face. "You've got spirit, very well." The shadow said as it unfolded its arms and crouched low in front of Sakura, as if it were going to pounce on her, "I accept!"

In one quick movement the shadow turned its back on Sakura and disappeared in a flurry of Shoji.

Real world

Riku and Le were getting crushed by the demon that was on top of them. Suddenly the weight was pushed off of them, and they could breathe again. The two of them sat up and looked to the person that saved them.

What stood in front of them was a muscular male white tiger with blue stripes. His hair was a spiked up at the back with his bangs on the side of his face. He had red eyes that were of a ruby red color.

He was wearing chest armor that was strained by his muscular chest. On his shoulders were metal shoulders pads with one of them bearing the yin-yang symbol and around his neck was a red pendent. On the tigers five fingered claw hand was fingerless gloves that went up near his elbows, with metal plates on the back of them. The tiger was wearing red baggy pants with a rope belt around his waist. Around the tigers ankles were metal ankle bands and on his three toe paw feet were one strapped sandals. And lastly was the brass bell that was tied at the end of his tail.

"What the…?" started Lee with a confused look on his face.

Riku had a huge smile on his face. "Kogenta!" he shouted with excitement.

The white tiger turned to Riku with a grin. The tiger, now known as Kogenta, face held some human trait's but almost looked more like a cat's face. And on top of his head were two triangular blue tipped ears.

Sakura was standing on the porch of the Shrine with a look of confusement on her face. She didn't know what had happened, one minute she was in a strange world, and now this tiger appeared.

'_Just what in the world is going on?_' she thought as she held the Drive in her hands tightly.

The demon that had pined Riku and Lee to the ground got up and started growling at Kogenta. Kogenta turns towards the demon and glares at it.

"You tried hurting my friend Riku, I can never forgive that to a demon!" he shouted as he went into a fighting stance.

The demon leaps towards Kogenta with its jaws opened. Kogenta grabs the demon's jaws with his two claw hands. Sakura, Lee, Madison and Kero were surprised to see how strong this tiger was.

Suddenly Kogenta shouted out at Sakura. "Don't just stand there, hurry and swing the Drive!"

Sakura quickly snapped out of her trance and quickly did as she was told. She swung the drive like before when she had summoned Kogenta.

"Shin-Kan-Da-Ri!" she shouted.

Kogenta lets go with one hand and slams it into the demon's face. The demon flew back, ten feet away. Kogenta turns to Sakura again.

"Now put more power so we can finish this off!" he shouted again.

Sakura didn't hesitate and quickly swung the Drive again and shouted in a loud voice, "SHIN-KAN-DA-RI!"

Kogenta soon shot towards the demon with a flying leap. "Ultimate attack!" he shouted as he lifted his claw hands up, with his claws extended, "Crescent Moon Dancing Fists!"

Kogenta's body soon glowed in a golden color until his body burst into golden blades. The blades were shot towards the boss demon, and they sliced right through its body. Soon the body of the demon's body disappeared in a bright light.

Kogenta landed on the ground in a crouching position then stood up strait. Kogenta soon turns to Riku and the gang with a smirk.

"That demon was a push over." He simply said.

Riku took a step forward and soon ran towards the tiger. Soon Riku and Kogenta were sharing each other's embracement. Sakura was in a daze before she came to her senses, and ran towards her friend.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

"We're fine." Momo said with a smile.

"And I've gotten some great shots on my camera." Madison chirped with a smile as she brought out her camera-recorder.

Sakura, Momo, Le and Kero soon did an anime faint after what Madison told them. Sakura knew that Madison will never change, no matter how scary the situation was.

Sakura soon sat up and looked towards Riku and Kogenta. She saw just how much the two have a close bond with each other. Sakura stood up and walked towards Riku and Kogenta. Kogenta saw Sakura coming up to them and Riku turned to look at Sakura as well.

"Is this Kogenta, Riku?" asked Sakura in a shy voice.

"Sure is," Riku said with a smile and a nod of his head.

Sakura looks at Kogenta then bows in front of him. "It's nice to meet the friend of Riku, I'm Sakura Avalon."

"Nice to meet you," Kogenta as he nodded his head to Sakura.

Kogenta then looks over to where Lee, Madison and Kero are. "And those people over there?"

Sakura turned to her friends. "Those are my friends, the lion is Kero. The girl with the long dark gray hair is Madison, one of my best friends and cousin. And the boy with the short brown hair is Lee."

"So those three are your friends?" questioned Kogenta as he looks at Sakura.

"Sure are," Sakura said as she turns back to face him. "And thank you for saving all of us from those demons."

A tint of red appeared across Kogenta's face after that. This Sakura girl was almost like Riku in a way. This was going to be interesting.

To be continue


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captors Taisenki

Sakura was sitting on the porch that morning as she looked down at the Drive that was within her hands. The words of Riku rang through her head as he told her what Shikigami were. They were spirits that make contracts with their Toujinshi, but if the Shikigami defeated in a battle, then the Toujinshi will instantly lose all of their memories that they had gained when they were contracted with their Shikigami.

That got Sakura scared as she thought about losing all of her memories that she had gained through her contract with the Shikigami. If Kogenta disappeared then the memories that she had made will instantly disappear as well.

"But what's really sad." Sakura quietly said as she had a far off look on her face. "Is that the Toujinshi will lose their memories of the Shikigami partner that they made friends with."

"Would you get a grip on yourself!" shouted Kogenta suddenly as he appeared in front of Sakura in his spiritual form.

At the sudden shout, and the tiger spirit appearing in his ghost form, Sakura suddenly stood up quickly with a frightened look on her face.

"Hoe!" she shouted with fright, but soon calmed down. "K…Kogenta-san."

Kogenta was rubbing his ears after Sakura had shouted. He soon glared at her with his ruby red eyes.

"Damn it Sakura! What in the world is your problem?" he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"N-nothing," answered Sakura with a nervous smile on her face, as she held up her hands in defense before sitting back down again. "You just startled me."

"I have a feeling that that's not the entire truth." Kogenta said as he stared at Sakura with suspicion. "Now what is it really?"

"W-well" stammered Sakura as she looked down at the ground. "It's actually…it because that you're in your g-g-g…"

"Spiritual form," corrected Kogenta.

"Spiritual form" echoed Sakura with a sigh. "I get kind of startled."

"What? Don't tell me that you're afraid of ghosts?" questioned Kogenta as he raised one of his eyebrows at the girl.

Sakura suddenly flinched at the word 'ghost' and quickly cupped her hands over her ears before she quickly nodded her head at the Tiger's question. Kogenta had a surprised look on his face then sighed.

"I'm contracted with a girl who's afraid of ghosts." Kogenta muttered with a disbelief look on his face.

"It's not my fault that I'm afraid of ghosts!" exclaimed Sakura as she defended herself. "It was my brother's fault since he told me about those ghosts."

"Well you better get over it!" shouted Kogenta, "Because you're a Toujinshi now and you better start acting like it!"

"Yes sir" Sakura said quietly with a shamed look on her face.

Kogenta gave an exasperated sigh, for he knew that this girl was going to be a hand full. Sakura looked up at the tiger and gathered up her courage that she could muster before speaking to Kogenta again.

"Kogenta-San," She said. "Have you ever been scared?"

Kogenta was caught off guard when Sakura asked him that question. Had he ever been scared in his life? The tiger chewed on this thought for a moment before answering Sakura's question.

"I might have been a long time ago." He said as he scratched the side of his head.

"Do Shikigami live that long?" asked Sakura again with curiosity.

Kogenta frowned at Sakura as he looked back at her. "We Shikigami are immortals, boy you ask a lot of questions for a little girl."

"Sorry, sorry" Sakura said with as she rubbed the back of her neck with embarrassment.

"Sakura!" called Madison as she came up to her cousin.

Sakura turned to look at her friend with a smile. "Hey Madison, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Madison said with a smile as she sat down on the porch right next to Sakura. "But I was thinking up some new battle outfits that you might want to wear in your battles against the monsters of this region."

Sakura and Kogenta did an anime-fall when they heard what Madison had said. Kogenta suddenly jumped back up and glared at Madison.

"I highly doubt that Sakura would have to wear a battle costume when she battle's Demon's or other Toujinshi," grumbled Kogenta with a huff.

"Um…Thanks Madison," hesitated Sakura with a nerves smile on her face.

"And I've got good news as well." Madison added, "I've just finished something that I've just worked on after we got back to Riku's house."

"Hoe?" was as Sakura said as she looked at her best friend confused.

"Come on, I'll show you!" exclaimed Madison as she grabbed her friends hand.

Sakura instantly found herself being pulled up to her feet, and was now being dragged into the house again. Kogenta roll his eyes as he knew that he was not going to like what will happen next. The tiger quickly disappeared into the Drive again without another word.

In Sakura and Madison's room, Sakura was standing in the middle of the room with an embarrass look on her face. She was wearing a pink shirt with a large red bow tied around her neck, a pink skirt with fake fur around the edge of it; pink boots with fluffy pompoms on them, and on the back of Sakura's pink shirt were two white wings. Sakura was twirling her thumbs around in front of her as she stood in front of Madison.

"Oh Sakura, you look absolutely terrific!" exclaimed Madison with a starry look in her eyes.

Kogenta was annoyed as he saw what Sakura was wearing, now he was starting to question whether is was a good idea on choosing this sorry excuse of a human for a partner. Sakura looked ridiculous in those cloths that she was wearing. Kogenta had crossed his arms in front of himself with his eyes closed and his right eyebrow twitching every once in a while.

"Um…thanks Madison, this costume looks great." Sakura said in a nerves voice as she smiled weakly at her friend.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura, because it looks so cute on you!" squealed Madison with a huge smile on her face.

"It looks ridiculous if you ask me," grumbled Kogenta as he glared at Madison. "Why do you wear those cloths that that weird girl makes for you?"

Sakura laughed nervously as she heard what Kogenta had said. Madison soon left the room to use the bathroom and Sakura started talking to Kogenta.

"Your friend is insane!" growled Kogenta as he glared down at Sakura. "And your pathetic you know that? What kind of Toujinshi would you be if you don't tell people about what you think?!"

"Well…" Sakura shyly said as she looked up at the White Tiger spirit. "Madison is my best friend and I don't want to hurt her feelings, and besides some of her costumes have always given me an advantage when I was battling against the Clow Cards."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" shouted Kogenta before he lets out a sigh. "You should always tell someone if you have a problem and not be so stubborn about it all the time."

"Hey, hey take it easy on her." Kero said as he flew up to Kogenta and Sakura as he entered the conversation. "Sakura's still just a kid you know, and she still has a lot to learn."

"Well she better learn quickly or else she might wind up losing in one of her first Shikigami battles!" growled Kogenta as he looked at Kero before turning his gaze on Sakura. "As I said before, if you lose your Shikigami in battle then you'll lose your memories as well!"

"She doesn't need to be reminded the second time Neko!" shouted Kero as he flew up to face up against Kogenta. "Sakura has enough pressure as it is without you shouting at her!"

"I'm not a Neko, I'm a Byakko you stuffed animal!" yelled Kogenta as his eyes blazed in anger.

"What was that!?" shouted Kero as he glared at Kogenta.

The two of them were soon in a glaring contest with their eyes never leaving each other. Sakura watched this from where she was standing with a nerves smile on her face. Just then, a knock was heard on the door and Sakura looked over at the door. Kero quickly went into hiding while Kogenta quickly disappeared back into his Drive.

"Come in!" called Sakura to the person at the door.

The door opened to revile Li as he walked into the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Li, hi," greeted Sakura with a smile as her friend walked into the room.

Li sat down on to the floor as Kero came out of his hiding place.

"Oh, it's just you kid," Kero said dully as he flew lazily up to the two kids.

Kogenta also came out of his hiding place and was now floating beside Sakura. Kogenta knew that Li can see him, for the boy (Li) was able to see spirits so what was the use of hiding from him. Li glared a Kero for a moment before turning back to Sakura.

"I heard shouting before I came up here, is everything alright?" asked Li with concern.

Sakura shook her head with a reassuring smile upon her face: "No, everything is alright. Kero and Kogenta were only arguing with each other that's all."

Li let out a sigh after he heard what Sakura had said to him. Kogenta looked between Li and Sakura with an on knowing look on his face for he knew that Li and Sakura had feelings for each other. Silence had fallen within the room as all four of the people within the room stayed quiet as they went into their own thoughts.

Kogenta was thinking about what to do with his new Toujinshi when Li suddenly broke the silence.

"Sakura…if you ever need any help, you know that I'll be there to help you whenever you need me, alright."

Sakura looked at Li for a moment before smiling and nodding her head. She knew that she can always count on her friends support and help her whenever things got out of hand. Li smiled before rising up from his spot and walking out of the room. Sakura sat in her spot for some time as she thought over what Li had said to her, but she was suddenly interrupted from her thoughts when Kogenta started talking to her.

"Just so we're clear, just make sure that you start train, and find some IN seals while you're here, alright?"

"Training?" questioned Sakura with a confused look on her face. "Why do I have to train? And what are IN exactly?"

Kogenta rolled his eyes in annoyance but quickly calmed himself before he started explaining to Sakura why she had to train and what IN were. Kogenta knew that he was going to have a rough time with girl.

"You have to train so that you can become stronger and to not rely on your magic too much." Kogenta explained as calmly as he could-man, it was like trying to teach Riku all over again-"As for IN seals well…they're seals that the Drive has to cut through so that it can unlock our attacks, and the more attacks you have the stronger you become. Am I being clear to you so far?"

Sakura nodded her head yes as she patiently listened to the Byakko as he explained what the IN's were.

Kogenta nodded his head back at her before continuing: "Okay, now! For you to unlock the seals you must find the seals first."

"Okay, but how do I find the seals?" asked Sakura as she looked down at the ground with worry.

"If you're worried about that then ask for Riku's help!" barked Kogenta in anger before sighing. "Man, you are just like Riku when he first started out like this, except he didn't have to wear a crazy outfit to battle his enemies."

Sakura nervously laughed at what Kogenta said as a bead of sweat appeared on the side of her head. How in the world did she wind up getting herself into this mess in the first place?

Night: Dream world

_**It was dark within the underworld of the city and the only light that can be seen was the moonlight flowing through the cracks as they hit the surface of the water. The dripping sound of water echoed throughout the dark underground room. Ripples spread out along the water's surface before one of the ripples past over a young person's foot as they stood on top of the of the waters surface.**_

_**Sakura slowly opened her emerald green eyes as she look at her surroundings. She saw that she was standing in some kind of realm with broken columns here and there, and she also noticed that she was standing on water instead of solid ground. The echoes of rain droplets falling into the darken waters rung within the young girl's ears as she took in her surroundings.**_

"_**Where-where am I?" she voiced with a confused look on her face.**_

_**Sakura soon looked down at the water that reflected her image and the pillars that surrounded her, but what Sakura saw was completely different from this room that she was standing in. The first thing that Sakura saw was her reflection, but instead of seeing herself wearing her pajamas she actually saw that she was wearing a dark blue kimono with a crescent moon on the back. The reflection of the room soon replaced with a scene of a beautiful large lake with a few cherry-blossom trees growing around the lakes edge as they were in full bloom. Sakura looked up and saw that her surroundings had changed to the one that she had seen within the reflection of the water. Near the edge of the lake was a large temple that had to be two stories high with a bright golden roof on top of it.**_

_**The cherry-blossom petals danced around Sakura as she stood on the surface of the water with a confused look on her face. This place was so tranquil to Sakura that she almost fell into a state of peace of this place. This place seemed so familiar to her somehow. It was as if she had been here before, but she couldn't remember where she had seen this place before. Sakura still wore her pajamas while her reflective self wore the blue kimono underneath her feet.**_

"_**This place," she started with a far off look on her face as she stared out across the lake as she took in the scenery that surround her. "This place looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Where have I seen this landscape before?"**_

_**A gentle breeze blew across Sakura's face as she stood staring at the scene around her. Sakura stood there for hours as she looked out across the water until she was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt a ripple pass under her feet from behind her. Sakura quickly turned around to see what had made the ripple and was caught off guard when she saw a huge white tiger standing in front of her upon the water's surface.**_

_**The tiger's fur white coat was tinted with a light blue aura that encircled its body as it stood staring at Sakura with its golden eyes. Sakura looked at the tiger for a moment with a shocked look on her face and without even knowing it, she started to walk towards the tiger. The tiger stood staring at Sakura with its unblinking eyes as she walked towards it. Sakura was soon standing right in front of the tiger and saw that the tiger a few feet taller her, almost passed her head that it stood towering over her. Sakura's green eyes were locked on to the tiger's golden ones as she slowly raised her hand to touch the tiger.**_

_**The tiger slowly leaned into Sakura's touch as its golden eyes closed before the young girl. Slowly, a small smile spread out across Sakura's face as she touched the tiger's fur while she stroked it gently and she would have stroked the fur longer until a voice suddenly sounded through her head.**_

"_**Beware young child, for your destiny will be decided for you. You must become stronger and defeat the evil that is to come upon your world. But do not worry, for you will have help within your quest. Believe in the spirits that will help guide you and believe in yourself for you have the power to purify hearts that are tainted with malice and hatred. The power of the white tiger is with you, and it will protect you with its power of trust and loyalty."**_

"_**The power of the white tiger?" questioned Sakura with a confused look on her face.**_

_**The tiger soon raised its head up and away from Sakura's reach as it opened its golden eyes as it looked up towards the sky. Sakura looked up to the sky as well and saw a large silver moon hanging within the night sky.**_

"_**The night of the full moon will arrive after the first and last waxing and waning of the moon. Then the true powers of the Byakko will be awakened if you truly have to use them."**_

_**The moon that Sakura was staring at suddenly started to glow bright and before the young girl knew what was happing, Sakura was suddenly blinded by the light and her whole world was quickly engulfed in light.**_

The real world

Sakura slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling of her room that she was sharing with Madison and Kero. Sakura slowly sat up on her futon with a far off look on her face as she started to think about the dream that she had had before she had woken up.

"What a weird dream," mumbled Sakura as she rubbed her right eye with her right hand.

The sun was about to rise and Sakura was the only one that had woken up before anyone else. She slowly lowered her hand down as she looked down at the sheets of her futon. The Drive was sitting right beside Sakura's pillow as she sat staring into space. Slowly, the transparent form of Kogenta rose from out of the Drive and was now flouting beside Sakura as he rubbed at the corner of his eye.

"What's this thing about a dream?" the tiger yawned as he looked at Sakura with tired eyes.

Sakura was a little startled when she heard Kogenta's voice coming out of nowhere, but she soon calmed down when she realized that it was only the tiger spirit talking to her. She looked up at Kogenta with calm look upon her face before looking towards one of the walls of the room.

"It's nothing," she answered kindly. "It's just that…I had this really strange dream last night. I was in this weird place were there were lots of broken columns and I was standing on water."

"Standing on water?" questioned Kogenta with curiosity as he raised an eyebrow at the girl before him.

"Yeah," answered Sakura with a nod of her head. "I then looked down at my reflection and I saw that instead of wearing my pajamas, I was wearing a kimono that was dark blue with a crescent moon on the back of it. Then the scenery changed to a lake with a few cherry-blossom trees standing around the edge of the water, and there was also a temple there as well. That temple and that lake looked almost familiar to me for some reason."

"Really," said Kogenta skeptically with a frown.

Sakura nodded again before looking down at her bed sheets again: "The night of the full moon will arrive after the first and last waxing/waning of the moon. Then the true powers of the Byakko will be awakened if you truly have to use them."

Kogenta looked at Sakura confused before going into thought. Where has he heard that saying before? As hard as he hard as he might, he just couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it.

This summer vacation was really starting to become stranger by the minute for Sakura, but what she didn't know was that she was going to have an even stranger summer still. Her dreams were just the beginning of what is to come within Sakura's future.

To be continued

Sorry if it took so long to get this chapter up, I was having a writers block. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer if I have a good idea come into my head.


End file.
